deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Rouge the Bat
This Death battle is made by ChessGrandMaster. The previous owner abandoned this battle. Description Greed is good! Nintendo vs Sega! King Dedede vs Rouge the Bat! Introduction Wiz: Here, we have two anti-heroic fighters that are greedy but sometimes good. Boomstick: Dedede, Dream Land’s heavy penguin. Wiz: And Rouge, anti-heroic anthropomorphic treasure hunter. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze both their weapons, skills, and armor to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. King Dedede Cue King Dedede's theme - SSB4 Wiz: King Dedede is the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland in Pop Star... Boomstick: What the hell does this fatty do here? Wiz: He usually goes about stealing food and minding his own business when not fighting Kirby. But this isn't what we are focusing about today. Boomstick: King Dedede has a giant mallet that he can use to clobber someone - or better yet, charge it up to make a bigger impact, which is called the Jet Hammer. Wiz: He also can use his Super Dedede Jump, an attack that soars into the air and crashes down. He doesn't just jump up into the air. He also can jump into air four times before he can use his jump. Boomstick: His inhale works just as well as Kirby's. Except it doesn't give out copy abilities. ''' Wiz: He can also summon Gordos, Waddle Doos, and Waddle Dees, in which the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos can often help shield projectiles. However, the Gordos can often do much more damage than the two mentioned, and the Waddle Doo can fire a beam that can be super effective. '''Boomstick: His fattiness has surprisingly durability, surpassing even Kirby. And although lazy at times, he can come up with devious plans that again, sometimes makes him smarter than that puffball. Like remember that stupid shadow tried to give out... what was his name? Wiz: That's Nightmare, Boomstick. Anyways, he can occasionally keep up with the Warp Star, which was proven to go at light-speeds. Boomstick: However, even though this king is extremely tough, he isn't unstoppable. Wiz: King Dedede has been shown to fight and be defeated by Kirby numerous times. A handful depicted Kirby sending Dedede flying out of his castle. Of course Dedede survives, but that doesn't stop him from trying again... and failing. Boomstick: He's not the smartest guy of Dream Land, which was often shown that he falls victim to shady business deals, and he often acts like a jerk. He's not a real villain, cuz' most of his "villain" acts are more or less like him being a dumbbutt. ''' Wiz: He is also a victim of brainwashing many times, as seen in Kirby's Dream land 2, 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby's Triple Deluxe and Kirby Star Allies are recent example you want to see. '''Boomstick: This fatty's a tough fighter, don't take his chubbiness for granted! King Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! Rouge the Bat Cue Fly in Freedom (Theme of Rouge): Wiz: Now we have Rouge, anthromorphic anti-heroic treasure hunter. Boomstick: What was that you say? All I know is that she's hot. Wiz: *Sigh* You're just going to list facts about her appearance. Boomstick: What? No! She's a world famous treasure hunter who works with the President of the United States and the Guardian Unit of Nations. Wiz: Rogue's strength is not to be underestimated. She has strength that exceeds what you may think of her. She uses her lower body usually focusing on her legs and tails, which is enough to split her opponents in half. Boomstick: Now that's a real spirit I'm seeing here! She can use her flight at super speeds, use her agility both on the ground and on the air, and can climb any terrain! Also, she is very stealhy, using her thieving skills to enter enemy territory without being noticed or to trick others into thinking that she is on there side! ''' Wiz: Her attacks sometimes revolve projectiles. Bat Crackers home in on the enemy and explode. The Dummy Ring Bomb explodes on contact. '''Boomstick: The Beauty Shock is a ball of ultrasonic waves that's like a projectile. The Charlie Kick is a kick that sends her foes away. The Drill Dive is a spinning double kick from above just like the Agent Eagle. Wiz: Speaking of Agent Eagle, this attack serves as one of her air techniques. Boomstick: Last but not least, when she is flying, the Tail Spin Kick uses a spinning kick. Rouge the Bat can split boulders and robots in half with just a kick. Even holding her own against KNUCKLES! Knuckles, Wiz! Wiz: But she is not without weaknesses. Although a great fighter, she can often let her guard down with her arrogance. This can often prove to be a flaw that would result in defeats sometimes. Boomstick: She can only fly for a limited amount of time, which would prove to be awful if she is sky-high. Talk about a downfall! Wiz: Her greed can put herself in serious danger. While arguing over who owns the Master Emerald, she nearly incinerates herself in a pool of lava. Boomstick: Also, she's not perfect in spying. While robbing Prison Island, she was caught by Flying Dog. Of course she got imprisoned by Eggman! Did you think she was going to sneak her way out? She's not - ''' Wiz: Alright Boomstick, that's enough. Rogue: I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... All the world's gems are mine to keep! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatnants are set. '''Boomstick: It's time to end this debate ONCE! AND! FOR! ALL! Wiz: You know this is not how we usually start, right? Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just waiting for some carnage to ensue. Cue Green Greens theme '' Dedede was contemplating on how to pay from Nightmare Enterprises' latest bill. King Dedede: Escargoon! Over here! Escargoon: Your highness? King Dedede: Our bill depicts we have to pay 999,999,999 D-bills for that monster from 6 months ago! Escargoon: Majesty, we stopped fighting with Kirby a while ago! Why should he be involved? King Dedede ignores him and goes to the safe. There, he finds his stash completely empty and his Waddle Dees there knocked out. Rouge is seen stuffing 20 bags of D-bills, ready to make a run for the exit. King Dedede: Those are my D-bills! And nobody hurts my Waddle Dees without my permission! Rouge: And what can you do about your money once you're down, down, and away? '''FIGHT!' Battle Cue Wario Land 4 - Golden Diva Boss '' King Dedede attempts to get the first hit by swinging his hammer around. Rouge dodges his attack and performs her kick attack on Dedede. The king of Dream Land is knocked back a couple feet. He then grabs Rouge and tries to use his infinite chain throw from Brawl. He only manages to down throw a couple times before Rogue gets up and performs multiple kicks before finishing the combo off with a Charlie Kick, sending Dedede flying. Dedede: Hm, not bad! Dedede then uses several Dedede jumps in a row, missing all three times. Rogue then prepares to spin dash at Dedede. The penguin, anticipating Rogue, inhales her and spits her out. Rouge: You're just as disgusting as Wario, you know that? Dedede: And why you're trying to steal from me? Rouge then flys into the air and tries using her Agent Eagle attack, only to miss. Dedede then grabs her and uses his infinite chain throw attack three times before sending her away with a mallet attack. Rogue uses her Bat Crackers, with the bombs exploding and stunning Dedede. Rouge then attacks Dedede with her Silent Size Kick, which knocks Dedede through a wall, seemingly finishing him. Chunks of debris fall from the ceiling that hit the penguin in the head. Rouge: That was easy. She begins to walk away to collect her prizes, but... Dedede: That does it! You're really making me mad! The King of Dream Land was furious. His fists were shaking with rage. ''Cue Grand Doomer Theme - Kirby’s Return to Dream Land Dedede, as it turns out, had donned a metal mask and his brand-new Dedede hammer while Rouge was celebrating her short-lived victory. He then pummels Rouge to the ground at surprisingly high speeds and uses his spinning hammer combo to send Rouge hurling toward the wall, breaking it. Rogue attempts to use a set of Bat Crackers, but to no avail. Masked Dedede then performs his Dede-Rush on Rouge, launching missles and pummeling Rouge again. She is sent through several walls before she lands in another room. She looks up dazedly upon the furious king. Masked Dedede: Goodbye! Masked Dedede grabs Rouge and uses his hammer to send her flying out of his castle. Rouge, too weak to use her flight abilities, could only watch in horror as she begins plummeting towards the ground. The ground rushed up towards her. There was a thud. Meanwhile, up in Dedede Castle, Dedede took off his mask and shook his head. Unmasked Dedede: Escargoon. What are we going to do with the Waddle Dees and Nightmare Enterprises again? Escargoon: Sire, I think it is more important to fix the castle than to pay back this stinkin' company. KO! Epilouge: Sonic and his allies are horrified to see Rogue lying on the ground, not waking up. Dedede and Escargoon are trying to come up with ways to pay the Nightmare Enterprises bill and fix his castle at the same time. Results Boomstick: And here you say that Dedede is bottom tier in Wii U! ''' Wiz: While Rouge is a good fighter in the air and has superhuman speed, these techniques are not as impressive as you think. Although these are factors she is very good at, Dedede has proven that rigorous training proves himself to be a challenging opponent to Kirby. In this case, Rouge wouldn't have anything to counter Dedede's flight and speed. '''Boomstick: Meanwhile, Rouge got pummeled in pretty much every category: Versatility, strength, durability, intelligence, and experience. Heck, she even got beaten in speed and air technique! Wiz: Dedede has been shown to keep up with the Warp Star, which is on par, if not above, with light-speeds. Rogue cannot run that fast. Boomstick: "But Wiiiiz, Rogue's speed and fighting techniques should give her victory!" Give me a break! Wiz: Alright Boomstick, no need to go there. Dedede has been shown to have more fighting techniques than Rogue. His Smash Bros feats are absurd, his endurance lasting longer than any fighter in the games, and is able to deal the heaviest of attacks there. Dedede's movesets in Brawl and Kirby games proves that he is capable of pulling more choices to choose than Rogue's sets in Sonic. Boomstick: Rouge is more arrogant than the king here. I mean, money is sweet, but why would you argue on the Master Emerald in a life or death situation? This penguin might not be Einstein, but he can sometimes think a few levels ahead of the puffball. Wiz: Lastly, King Dedede's has been shown to survive being hurled out of his own castle numerous times, only to come back for revenge with relatively minor injuries. Normally, Kirby annihilates anybody in his path by inhaling. The King of Dreamland proves he can prove to be a tough challenge before going down. It's not easy to fight with a Star Warrior that can potentially inhale everything in his path. Boomstick: Looks like Rouge was forced to face her DEDEDEmise. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. King Dedede: Winner +Strength +Durability +Versatility +Intelligence +Experience +Speed +Air technique +Larger +Pretty much everything Rogue: Loser -Pretty much everything Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ChessGrandMaster